


Three Men And A Baby Bird I: An Invitation

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Three Men And A Baby Bird [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Holidays, Male Slash, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex regrets past choices as he accepts an invitation to the Kent Farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men And A Baby Bird I: An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 22, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 4, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2751  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for [Ctbn60’s](ctbn60.livejournal.com) Christmas gift. Prompts: Holiday theme and homey established relationship. Hope you like it, luv! :)  
> Also written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Snow Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/673113.html). Prompt: First Snow.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Lex stood on the front porch of the Kent farmhouse, shifting from foot-to-foot. It was cold out here, but Kansas in December would get you that kind of weather.

Trying to quell his nervousness, he admired the wreath on the door with its glittery apples, pears, and berries, a big, red velvet bow the definitive accent. Garlands of dark-green holly with red berries twined around the pillars of the porch.

Lex remembered his mother enjoying the supervision of the decorators, and helping him put up decorations in his room during happier times.

His memories were abruptly interrupted as the door opened.

“Merry Christmas, Lex.”

“Merry Christmas, Jonathan.”

It was disconcerting to see a friendly Jonathan Kent, one without a rhetorical and literal shotgun at his side. He would have at least known where he stood with a hostile one.

“Thanks,” Jonathan said as he helped Lex with the armful of presents.

Bruce appeared from the kitchen and took some of the presents. “Glad to see you could make it, Lex. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas.” 

The Kent home was decorated with sprigs of holly wound around the balustrade of the staircase, holiday-themed knickknacks, and a large tree in the corner, swathed in glittering silver tinsel, silver and gold garlands, and ornaments of delicate glass and carved of wood. A silver-and-gold star topped the tree.

“Let me take your coat, Lex,” said Jonathan.

As Jonathan left the room, Lex helped Bruce place the presents under the tree.

“Where’s Clark?”

“Earthquake in China.”

Lex nodded as he carefully placed a present far under the tree.

Good smells were wafting from the kitchen: apple pie and beef stew, two hearty dishes for a cold day. There was also hearty laughter drifting out: Martha and Dick.

“Is Alfred with you?”

Bruce shook his head. “He’s visiting his brother and his family in England. He’ll be back for New Year’s.”

Lex hoped that Lionel would stay away. Even hostile Jonathan was easier to take than his father. 

Martha came into the living room. “Lex, good to see you.” She gave him a hug, which made him feel awkward, trying to tamp down painful feelings of his own mother, but he didn’t pull away and even managed to return the hug, a little bereft when she ended it.

“Now go sit down and relax. Bruce, will you get some refreshments?”

Lex felt a flare of resentment at how Bruce seemed so integrated into the Kent family.

_I had Clark first!_

He sat on the comfortable couch, watching the play of light on the tinsel and garland as Bruce went into the kitchen with Martha.

_You had your chance. It’s only by some miracle that you got a second one._

At least he had Clark’s friendship again. Considering all the drama they’d gone through years ago, he was lucky that Clark had been open to re-building the friendship if not the romance.

_Bruce has my place now. He and Clark even have a kid!_

It hurt, but only what he deserved. If he hadn’t pushed so hard, trying to find out Clark’s Secret, things might have worked out.

Instead, his old friend from Excelsior days and his first male lover back when they were in college had finally found happiness with his little family. Which was good, because Bruce had been a bitter, angry young man seething against the injustice of his parent’s murders back in his school days. Lex had considered him practically a soulmate. The sex had been great, and Lex had actually cared about Bruce.

_I still do._

If he had to be best friend to both his old lovers, then so be it.

Dick appeared with the refreshments. Ten years old now, he was a bright, sparkling boy who always had a ready smile and a kind word. He was more like Clark than Bruce, but the two of them were good for his old friend.

“Hi, Dick.”

“Hi, Lex. Bruce got drafted to help with the stew.”

“Uh, oh.”

Dick snickered. “Not to cook it, just to chop a few extra ingredients.”

“Whew!”

Dick kept grinning as he set down a plate of Christmas cookies on the coffee table and handed an empty plate to Lex. He set the mug on a coaster, Lex laughing. 

“Tiny marshmallows and a peppermint stick in the hot chocolate?”

“Spearmint.” Bruce appeared with a mug of his own. “Peppermint’s Clark’s thing.”

“Hey, did Martha kick you out of the kitchen?” asked Dick with a smirk.

“No, smarty, Jonathan’s helping her.” His voice became conspiratorial. “If you go back, you’ll probably get a cookie right out of the oven with the next batch.”

Dick practically ran to the kitchen while Bruce and Lex smiled. Bruce sat next to Lex.

“Cinnamon’s yours.” Lex sipped his drink.

“You remembered.”

“I remember a lot of things about you.”

Bruce seemed pleased. “Well, I remember that you like gingerbread cookies.”

“I do.” Lex smiled at the assortment of cookies. There were Christmas tree shapes, along with bells, reindeer, and snowmen. White icing was mixed with red and green sprinkles. Lex picked a tree-shaped cookie and bit into it. “Mmm, Martha still has her touch.”

“That’s for sure.”

Lex looked at the tree in the corner of the room. “Really beautiful.”

“Some of those ornaments are family heirlooms.” Bruce chuckled. “There are some homemade ones by Clark. That paper star with the smiley face was made in kindergarten.”

Lex smiled at the ornament, childishly-made but still a good little piece of art.

“Mom and I used to decorate the tree in the family room. All the other trees were done by the professional decorators, though the giant tree in the living room was under her supervision.”

Bruce nodded. “That was what happened at our house, too. Now Alfred does the supervising.”

“So the Manor’s looking spiffy?”

“Very much so.”

The fire in the hearth crackled, lending some much-welcomed warmth. Lex shook his head.

“What?”

“Look at us.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re sitting by a roaring fire, eating Christmas cookies and drinking hot chocolate with little marshmallows and peppermint sticks!”

Bruce laughed. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Lex said softly.

Understanding shone in Bruce’s dark eyes.

Jonathan poked his head in from the kitchen. “Lunch is ready.”

Bruce and Lex stood. “Be right there,” Bruce said.

Lex grabbed his arm. “Why is Jonathan so civil to me?”

“Maybe he’s just ready to let bygones be bygones.”

Lex wasn’t so convinced.

The kitchen table was set, and Martha ladled out the stew into bowls, which Dick set at each place. Once they sat down, everyone dug in, appreciating the savory stew of beef, carrots, onions, celery and oregano.

Lex enjoyed the delicious stew and the accompanying garlic bread, the warm bread adding a tang.

“Wonderful meal, Martha.” Bruce broke off a piece of crusty bread.

“Thank you, Bruce. And thank Alfred for sending along that beef stroganoff recipe. I can’t wait to make it.”

“Thanks for those seed packets, too,” Jonathan said. “I’m very interested in trying out that new strain of wheat in the back forty.”

As Lex took a spoonful of stew, he realized why Jonathan was fine with him now. He was no longer a threat because Bruce had won Clark’s heart. Jonathan didn’t have to worry about Lex becoming Clark’s boyfriend again.

He took a bite of bread, watching as Bruce’s eyes lit up at mention of Clark. He stifled a sigh.

_My loss was your gain, Bruce._

& & & & & &

Lunch clean-up went quickly, Lex and Bruce helping Martha while Jonathan and Dick went out into the barn. Suddenly, Clark came downstairs, hair wet and wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans.

_Probably flew in through one of the upstairs windows._

“Hey, good to see you!” Bruce said with a big smile. “Did everything go well?”

“Mostly.” Clark pushed the wet hair out of his green eyes. “Glad you could make it, Lex.”

“Me, too.” Lex couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Clark, looking as beautiful as ever. He ruthlessly pushed down his regret. They had started out as friends, and that was a good thing to be again.

“Want some stew, honey?” Martha asked.

“I’d love some, Mom.”

She ladled out a bowl for him, and he ate with relish. Lex smirked. Clark’s appetite hadn’t dimmed any over the years.

Martha suggested they move to the living room while Clark finished his meal. Lex followed her in and glanced back over his shoulder, catching Clark and Bruce in a kiss in the kitchen. He turned back around, years of practice enabling him to hide his distress.

While Martha and Lex sat in overstuffed chairs, Clark and Bruce sat on the couch once the former had finished his stew. While they talked, their body language spoke even more eloquently: smiles, a hand on the arm, knees brushing against each other. They didn’t flaunt their relationship, but anyone with eyes could see there was something special going on. 

Lex concentrated on the conversation and found himself enjoying it, but when the grandfather clock struck three, he decided it was time to go. When he mentioned leaving, Martha immediately asked him to stay to dinner while Clark looked alarmed and Bruce startled.

“And you’ll come back at the end of the week for Christmas Eve?”

Lex wanted very much to be part of a Kent family Christmas. He thought of the cold, empty Luthor Mansion and quickly said, “Thanks, Martha. I’ll definitely come.” Even being this close to the happy couple was better than that mausoleum of a mansion.

Martha looked pleased. “Well, I’d better look over my supplies for dinner.”

“I’d better go see if Dad needs help, though Dick is a great assistant,” Clark said with a smile, and Bruce had to call Lucius.

Lex put on his coat and scarf and went out on the front porch for some fresh air.

His silver Porsche gleamed in the winter sunlight. Only the Kent truck was in the driveway other than his car, so that meant that Bruce and Dick must have flown in and the Kents picked them up at the airport. 

_Or maybe they flew by Air Krypton._

It was surprising that there still hadn’t been any snow a week before Christmas, but it would make driving back to Metropolis easier.

“Lex.”

Lex turned at the sound of Bruce’s voice. He was standing close to the porch railing.

“Hey, Bruce.” 

“Clark and I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

“This way.”

Curious, Lex followed Bruce to the barn, little puffs of air forming in the cold.

“Clark’s up in the loft.” As Lex glanced around, Bruce added, “Jonathan and Dick went back into the house.”

Lex followed Bruce up the stairs to the loft, noting that little had changed. The old-fashioned writing desk was still here, and the worn but comfortable couch. Books were arranged neatly in a bookcase, handmade by Clark and Jonathan. 

Clark was standing by the desk, looking a little nervous. For some reason, Lex’s mind noted that Bruce was wearing jeans like Clark was, though his soft black velour shirt was definitely different from Clark’s red flannel. As for himself, he was wearing expensive charcoal-gray pants and an even more expensive deep purple cashmere sweater.

_Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something about being out of place._

Clark’s coat was slung across the back of the desk chair. Lex still had his on as Bruce removed his coat and put it on top of Clark’s.

“What’s up, gentlemen?”

Bruce spoke up first. “We’d like to make a proposal.”

Lex decided to remove his coat. “Proposal? Are you selling _The Daily Planet_ back to me?”

Bruce snorted. “As if! No, it’s something a little more…personal.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yes.” This time it was Clark who spoke. “Lex, I…”

“What, Clark?”

“We want to invite you to join us.”

Confused, Lex asked, “Join you? I don’t think I’d be a good member of the Farmers’ Grange.”

Bruce chuckled while Clark frowned. Lex was amused by both reactions.

“No, not the Grange. Oh, damn, _this_ is what we mean.”

Clark stepped forward and grasped Lex’s shoulders, giving him a kiss. Lex’s eyes widened, his body responding to this god pressing up against him.

“Cl…Clark?” Lex asked as he finally broke away.

Clark smiled gently. “I haven’t forgotten, you know.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“I haven’t forgotten, either,” Bruce said.

“That was even longer ago.”

“But we loved each other." Clark's eyes were shimmering green sadness.

“But that doesn’t mean we’ll be able to rekindle anything.”

“Why not?” Bruce asked.

“You two are perfect together. You’re even raising Dick together. Why do you need me?”

“Because you’re a part of us.” Clark cupped Lex’s cheek. “Because we can’t stop thinking about you.”

Lex swallowed. “It would never work.”

“Why not?” Bruce rested a hand on Lex’s hip.

“Because our personalities are too strong.” Lex tried to ignore both hands. “Two’s bad enough. Three’s impossible.”

“Maybe we just fit.”

Lex’s mind was whirling. “Bruce, you and I are friends. I’d hate to mess that up. We had a fling in college and it was good, let’s not get all mushy. And Clark, you and I tried this already. It didn’t work.”

“But I was a lot younger then,” Clark argued. “And I’ve trusted you with my Secret.”

“Which is easier than trusting me with your heart.”

“Lex, do you mean you don’t want to be with us?” asked Clark, confused hurt in his eyes.

_Damnit, I’m already hurting you._

“I do, but…”

“It’s all right, Lex.” Bruce’s brown eyes were filled with understanding. “It’s not always easy, but it’s well worth it.”

Lex could feel himself weakening. He nearly laughed. “You always were persuasive, Bruce.”

“That’s right. I’m possessive when it’s worth it.”

Lex wasn’t quite sure what to say. Clark took care of that for him. “C’mere.” He drew Lex close and whispered in his ear, “Say yes.”

Lex chuckled as his hand slipped down between Clark’s legs, the Kryptonian gasping softly. “Yes.” He jumped slightly as Bruce’s hand cupped his buttock, squeezing lightly.

Clark’s tongue slipped into Lex’s mouth while Bruce massaged his back and buttocks, smirking as he brushed his erection against Lex’s hip.

Lex rubbed Clark’s back and when Clark broke the kiss, he captured Bruce’s mouth in a kiss.

The combined efforts of the three of them resulted in the removal of clothing and passionate moans and groans as Clark slid to his knees while Lex tweaked his nipples and Bruce lavished kisses down his spine, pressing up against him. Somehow lube appeared ( _Bat-preparation_ , Lex thought) and Bruce eased in while kissing the back of his neck and shoulders while gripping his hips.

Clark licked Lex’s cock, grasping Lex’s thighs as Lex groaned, bucking his hips as Bruce moved in-and-out behind him. Clark swallowed Lex’s manhood, sucking enthusiastically as Lex’s fingers tangled in his hair. Bruce’s hands slipped around to pinch his nipples.

Lex was in the throes of double pleasure, warm wetness surrounding his cock and fiery hardness filling him as Bruce lightly bit his shoulder. Gasping, Lex abruptly fountained into Clark’s mouth while seconds later, Bruce’s seed spilled into him and down his thighs.

He was bonelessly lowered to the floor, slowly recovering. He smiled as he noticed Clark’s cock still ready and sucked it, his hand on Bruce’s, laughing as Bruce’s cock began to stir. He took turns licking and sucking.

“Mmm, nice flavors. Chocolate and vanilla.”

“I’m chocolate,” Bruce said smugly.

“So I’m vanilla?” Clark pouted.

Lex cocked his head, fingers firmly around Clark’s dripping cock. “I could go with strawberry.”

Clark laughed. “Okay.”

“Though you could be _French_ vanilla,” Bruce leered as he thrust his hips forward, Lex squeezing his cock lightly.

Clark’s smile widened, then he let loose a cry of pleasure as Lex began sucking again.

Lex got his fill of cream, ice or not, and as the three of them arranged themselves under a blanket on the couch, snow beginning to fall as seen through the crack in the shutters, soft sighs of satisfaction purred from three throats, silence settling over the three of them for several minutes.

Suddenly Lex sat bolt upright, nearly dislodging Clark onto the floor as Bruce was jostled.

“Wha…?” asked Clark as Bruce grunted.

“Clark, does this mean your father gets out the shotgun again?”

Laughter floated out of the barn as the snow fell.


End file.
